Software applications are provided in systems such as personal computers and computing devices. Such software applications and systems are typically created such that the systems can monitor execution of the applications using parameters related to performance, security, extensibility, error or exception handling, etc. Typically, there is an inherent lack of immunity and a defense mechanism in the systems that can allow the systems to not only monitor different types of errors, but to also take corrective actions as and when they occurs. Therefore, whenever a system encounters an error or exception in an application, an intervention by a user such as an information technology or IT administrator, product support personnel, may be required. This can result in an unfavorable end-user experience with the application, resulting in unplanned downtimes and higher ROI.